


Grounded

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Working in the line of duty can take a toll on someone's mind and body. Hermione's husband was no different. So, whenever Harry had to venture off into danger, she knows just what to do when he returns home.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353142
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: B5 - Slow Kissing

Harry was very good at what he did for a living. Years of training and just having a keen sense and instinct did that to a person. Being a lead Auror was a huge responsibility and those who were were bound to be the best of the best. 

It didn’t mean Hermione had to like it. 

Her husband did have the habit of going headfirst into trouble. Although, he has gotten better at not charging into danger. 

Hermione wiped her hands clean and took a deep breath. Harry had been called into work in the middle of the night last night. Thankfully, he had called her in the morning to let her know he was okay and that he would be home around dinner. She still fretted so she decided to make one of their favorite dishes for dinner. Just to try and appease her mind. 

She was debating whether or not to they should have wine with their dinner when she heard the floo. 

She tossed the towel in her hand aside and untied her apron. She barely had a chance to walk toward the sitting room when Harry stalked into the kitchen, his dark hair in more disarray than usual. 

“Harry?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his face into her neck. “I’m home,” he mumbled. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him close. “Welcome home.” His breath tickled her neck, making her shiver slightly. “Are you hurt?” 

He shook his head, leaving a kiss on her neck. “Perfectly fine.” 

She trailed her hand through his hair. “You feel cold.” 

“I had to go to Azkaban.”

She froze. “Was it bad?” 

He shrugged. 

She slowly stepped back, her hands fell to his forearms. She reached out and brushed his hair away from his forehead. Then, she caressed his cheek. “I love you.” 

His deep green eyes met hers. “I love you too.” 

“I love you.” She kissed him. “Every bit of you. Even the parts that drive me mad.” 

He returned her kiss. His hands tightened at her waist and she felt a familiar sensation through her skin, heated and wanted. 

His lips were soft against hers. Gripping his shirt, she pulled him closer and hummed softly at the sound of his groan. He sucked on her bottom lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

His touch was hot and her mind had already hazed over moments ago. Butterflies fluttered through her and just like that, it was like Harry had kissed her for the first time all over again. He was soft and gentle and he held her carefully as if she might disappear at any moment. 

He leaned away, resting his forehead against hers. “Maybe that trip to Azkaban took more out of me than I thought.”

She kissed his jaw. “I’m always ready to ground you back to reality.”

“Thank you.” He took a deep breath. “What smells so good?” 


End file.
